Shian Kage (Cyan Shadow)
by Tetsuya Uzumaki
Summary: Cye Cervantes was the World Triad's best assassin… Until he faked his death and escaped. Now, as a student at Beacon, will the boy's past as a criminal catch up with him and destroy him or will he and his newfound friends be able to turn the tables and bring peace to Remanent? Powerful! Dark! Oc x Blake (Possible Harem), Au
1. Prologue: Escape

Summary: Cye Cervantes was the World Triad's best assassin… Until he faked his death and escaped. Now, as a student at Beacon, will the boy's past as a criminal catch up with him and destroy him or will he and his newfound friends be able to turn the tables and bring peace to Remanent? Powerful! Dark! Oc x Blake, Au

Prologue: Escape

*Third Person Pov*

Vale City's Chinatown. A gathering place of the worst kinds of scum to partake in reaping the working man's rewards. A hodgepodge of concrete and brick buildings, all places of business either run or 'protected' by various gangs that called this little place home, this place was heavily populated and congested with people returning from or walking to work.

A figure emerged from the shadow of a deserted alley of Chinatown, revealing a young boy of the age of 17.

A lean build and sharp facial features presented a young but mature man, with dark blue hair framing his face while cold cyan eyes casually swept over the crowded street. His current choice in wardrobe revealed a half sleeve tattoo of multiple hooked chains wrapped around and piercing his 'flesh'.

He wore a cyan and black plaid flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows over a black graphic tee with white kanji and 'Talk Nerdy To Me' underneath, faded blue jeans with a black patch showing two chain links separated by a straight diagonal line, and black high top sneakers with two leather straps across the ankle and toe.

All in all, he looked the part of an average civilian teenager…

And that's what he wanted.

Deeming it safe to proceed, the male merged with the foot traffic streaming towards the town center. He looked inconspicuous enough, apart from his mop of hair clearly marking his location. He weaved in and out of traffic, muttering 'excuse me's and 'pardon's all the while.

He finally reached the center of the bustling trade center. He scanned for what he was looking for before his cold as ice gaze settled upon a lone man standing in the middle of a pagoda, surrounded by multiple guards.

This was Yin Shing, one of the most 'notorious' (The male vehemently disagreed with this fact) kingpin's of Chinatown. He had his hands in over eighty percent of business around the trade center and thought rather highly of himself.

'Well then, time to knock him off his high horse then.'

With that thought in mind, Cye Cervantes activated his Semblance, Human Armoury, and formed a pistol in his right hand.

He muscled his way through the crowd, his steps purposeful. He stopped at the edge of the pagoda, aiming at the kingpin's head…

And pulling the trigger five times.

Each shot roared like thunder and struck like lightning, Shing's head exploding in a shower of gore.

The town center was struck dead silent, which Cye fixed with the detonation of multiple explosives set in businesses around Chinatown and offering his _own_ two cents.

"The World Triad now owns Chinatown. I suggest you roll out the red carpet for them."

With that, he pulled out a second detonator and pressed the black button.

He exploded in a shower of gore and metal.

Cye Cervantes, the Shian Kage (Cyan Shadow) of the World Triad, was dead…

Or was he?

*Cye's Pov*

*Play Toshiro Masuda- Hyouhaku*

I let a grin spread across my face unopposed as I reveled in my newfound freedom of the oppressive organization known as The World Triad.

'Seventeen years. Seventeen years of their merciless _training_ and horrid missions and now I'm FREE!'

I was doing a little jig in my mind, as I walked away from the scene with a black hoodie pulled over my head.

With that, I had made my escape.

Life was good.

*End Chapter*


	2. Chapter 1: Cyan Rose

_**A/N: What's everybody?! Tetsuya here, and welcome to the first chapter of Shian Kage (Cyan Shadow)!**_

 _ **Now, if you're wondering why I didn't put an author's note at the prologue it's because I didn't think about doing so. Oops XP!**_

 _ **But, regardless, I'm addressing you all to say thank you for putting your time and energy into reading my story (and following and favoriting if you already have XD)! It means quite a lot to me, and for this I give you all cookies! YAAAY!**_

 _ **But, in all seriousness, thanks so much for choosing Shian Kage (Cyan Shadow) as your reading material for today.**_

 _ **Anyways, onto the show!**_

 _ **P.S: Apologies for any OOC people, I'm pretty new at this so please forgive me!**_

Chapter 1: Cyan Rose

*Cye's Pov*

As I walked down the street, I tried to formulate some sort of plan as to how I would support myself.

'I could try and get a job around the city, but with the stunt I pulled back in Chinatown that'll put other people in the line of fire. Besides, I doubt that the Triad was pleased with my impromptu resignation…'

'Yeah, probably not one of my best plans.'

As I lamented over the fact that I had essentially backed myself into a financial corner, I was pulled from my musings by the sounds of a scream and breaking glass.

I turned to see what the commotion was, and was promptly floored.

A young girl about 15 years old was staring down three goons and their apparent boss. She had longish black hair with red tips, silver eyes and a pale white complexion. She wore a black blouse, a black corset with red lacing, and a skirt with red trimmings, complete with a red cloak. She had on a black belt with a silver rose buckle on her right hip, with fifty caliber rounds in individual loops, as well as a black magazine pouch.

Then the scythe came out.

It was a behemoth, twice the size of the girl with a red and black color scheme. I noticed a small protrusion at the top of the pole, leading me to believe (in conjunction with my other observations) that she wielded a High Caliber Sniper Scythe or HCSS.

She was apparently rather skilled in using it, as she twirled it in a rather fanciful display before planting the tip of the blade into the ground. I nodded in respect, as it takes a lot of training to be able to wield such a dangerous weapon with that much skill.

It was then that I noticed just who the boss was.

Roman Torchwick.

I gritted my teeth as I remembered just how much of a pain in the ass he was when I was still moving up the ranks within the Triad. He was, surprisingly, one of our biggest competitors in multiple fields.

I grinned, thinking of the ways I could violently maim him before I finally put a bullet in the showoff's head once and for all.

With that as my motivation, I rushed headlong into the fight.

*Ruby's Pov*

I was about to hit the thug out of the air when I was interrupted by someone drop kicking my target.

*Play Toshiro Masuda- Nine Tail Demon Fox*

We both landed and I managed to get a look at him. He looked like your average burner aside from his oddly colored hair and eyes and how he held himself.

He was trained well, and it showed.

His stance was relaxed but guarded as his cyan eyes swept across the remaining goons before settling on the orange haired man. He seemed to recognize the criminal…

And vice versa apparently.

"Well hello Blue. What brings you here on such a lovely night?" He asked 'Blue', who growled at the dapper man.

"Stow your grandstanding shit Torchwick. You have five seconds to give yourself up before I haul you in giftwrapped to the cops." He growled, deep voice booming like thunder. I shivered, somewhat scared as his eyes were cold as ice and sharp enough to cut through solid steel.

Torchwick smirked, shaking his head in amusement before a scowl stretched across his face.

"Get them."

*End Song, Play Toshiro Masuda- Heavy Violence*

The last two goons dashed at us, and I cocked Crescent Rose while Blue…

Extended blades from his wrists.

I mean, it went _through_ the skin and he didn't flinch! I gagged slightly, seeing two ten inch blades seemingly grow out of his arms.

He turned to me and smirked, saying "Trust me kid, this doesn't begin to scratch the surface."

With that, he engaged his target with fervor.

I turned to see a red blade streaking down towards me and I jumped back with a small squeak, feeling the air being cut in front of my face. I sighed in relief as nothing seemed to be cut before I turned to _my_ target.

*Cye's Pov*

I had left the girl to her own devices while I blew off a little steam by beating the shit out of one of Torchwicks goons.

Talking to that man had left me infuriated, with his grandstanding and insufferable cockiness. I slash at the goon with a little more zeal than last thinking about his Oum damned smirk as he prattled on and on.

I kicked the goon's kneecap and his leg bent backwards with a sickening crack, which pleased me to no end.

He didn't make a sound as he clutched his leg and fell, rolling on the ground in agony. I grin sadistically, mentally busting a gut at the idiot's suffering.

So what if I'm a sadist? Don't like it, sue me.

I turned to see the girl knocked her goon away and unconscious with the blunt side of her scythe like a baseball. I nodded at her, a small smirk on my face.

Torchwick meanwhile sighed in disappointment. "You were worth every cent, truly you were." He turned to us, his face neutral once more.

"Well Red, Blue I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening and, as much as I'd love to stick around…" He raised his cane toward us and I tensed in preparation.

"I'm afraid _this_ , is where we part ways." A flare screamed toward us and I rolled to the side as 'Red' launched herself into the air.

I looked to where Torchwick had been to find he was gone. Red had turned to glare at an escaping Torchwick, who I then noticed climbing up the ladder. I growled, already running to catch up.

I noticed Red turn and ask the owner something before dashing after me. She fired into the ground and launched herself to the rooftop while I just leapt up there. She had just chambered another round as I landed slightly ahead of her, crouched and a blade at the ready.

"Hey!" Red called, Torchwick stopping at the edge of the rooftop.

"Persistent." He growled, making me smirk. I heard an engine turning over, and a VTOL (Vertical Take-Off and Landing vehicle) rose into view, a spotlight shining on us a second later. I squinted, trying to see inside the craft to no avail.

The cargo door opened, Torchwick clambering inside. He turns to us with a rather disturbing smile on his face.

"End of the line you two!" He said, holding up a Dust crystal and throwing it toward us and firing at it.

I roll in front of Red, shielding her from the resultant blast…

Which I didn't feel.

I heard Torchwick cackle at his 'victory' while I turned to look behind me.

A middle aged blonde woman in rather professional attire (minus the tattered cape) stood behind me with a purple Glyph slowly disappearing. Red looked on in awe as I quietly groaned.

'Great, a Huntress. JUST WHAT I NEEDED RIGHT NOW!'

The blonde Huntress adjusted her thin ovular glasses, before launching several Aura bolts at the craft. Torchwick was knocked off balance, which slightly pleased me. My small smile fell away as he retreated into the cabin.

'Oh like HELL YOU'RE GETTING AWAY!'

I subconsciously noted that this night had pissed me off more than any other.

I had crouched, not wanting to reveal my Armoury Semblance in front of a Huntress but I didn't exactly have a choice.

Well, I did. And the other option was let a criminal mastermind walk away.

…

You can see why I went the route I did.

I felt my musculature and bones shift, which made me bite the inside of my cheek to stifle a groan.

One of the drawbacks of Human Armoury was the fact that, in order to create and summon the weapons, my body had to adjust itself (often very painfully) to accommodate the weapon. Blades, for some reason, didn't hurt as much as say…

The rocket launcher I had created on my right shoulder.

*Ruby's Pov*

'OK, WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS GUY?!'

I knew I probably shouldn't have cursed (even if it was in my head), but Blue had sprouted a rocket launcher from his _shoulder_! Now, I love weapons just as much as the next girl, but he grew weapons from his body. How do you explain that with anything other than disturbing?!

It was essentially a tube supported by bone (Making me extremely nauseous) with the missile sticking out the front.

I noticed the Huntress looking on in shock, while the launcher wound up and fired with the aircraft dodging by a narrow margin.

The missile screeched across the rooftops with a trail of smoke following behind…

Before detonating rather spectacularly.

I stared in awe for a second before turning my attention to the fireball currently roaring towards us.

I rolled out of the way, transforming Crescent Rose into her ranged form and stopped in a crouch while firing at the bad guys. Blue had materialized a pistol ('Just what can't this guy do?') and was following my example. The Huntress had fired a purple ball of light and created a bunch of storm clouds above the craft…

Which started raining icicles.

…

SSSSSSSOOOOOOO COOOOOOLLLLL!

I snapped out of my fangirl moment when the ground beneath started getting hotter. I was tackled out of the way before it exploded.

I turned to see Blue standing next to me and firing at the bad guys again, and I swiftly followed his example. The Huntress had gathered the shrapnel and created a concrete spear which she launched to impale the craft.

The 'Fire Woman' shot it three times, with the spear breaking apart each time. The woman reformed the spear into three…

Which 'Fire Woman' destroyed with a wall of fire.

I decided to try shooting her directly, which was quickly proven useless as she deflected each of my shots.

I saw the ground heating up again and I was thrown forward as the Huntress dodged them herself.

That gave the bad guys enough time to escape into the night.

All three of us watched them go, knowing there was nothing we could do.

"Fuck!"

BOOM!

I jumped as Blue had put a dent into what was left of the roof, as he glared at the sky where they had escaped.

*Cye's Pov*

'Damnit, I was so fucking close!'

I raged silently in my mind as I saw Torchwick and his accomplice fly away to Oum knows where. I started to breathe deeply when I saw just how my anger had controlled my actions.

There was no need to bring the roof down with us on top of it.

I noticed Red turning to the blonde woman.

"You're a Huntress…"

I silently counted down from three.

"CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?!"

'There it is.'

*Ten minutes later*

"I hope you know that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly young lady." The blonde woman lectured, stalking around us like a tiger would its prey.

I rolled my eyes as the woman continued to lecture us. I was tuning her out as I planned ways to try and hunt Torchwick down.

'Hopefully, with that I can start redeeming myself.'

"If it were up to _me_ you'd be sent home, with a pat on the back…" I heard, turning my attention back to the lecture.

SMACK!

"And a slap on the wrist."

Red had recoiled rather violently, while I didn't even blink. This bitch would have to try harder to get something out of me.

"But," I listened more intently at this "There is someone who'd like to meet you both."

Red had displayed her confusion openly while I just cocked an eyebrow.

With that, a middle aged man with tousled grey hair, thin brown eyes, a fair complexion and sharp facial features walked into the room with a pale of cookies and a cup of coffee. He was dressed rather smartly, with a black jacket unzipped over a dark green vesta and a lighter similarly colored undershirt, black dress slacks and black dress shoes.

"Ruby Rose." He started, his voice somewhat deep and cultured.

He leaned in rather close, putting me on edge and making the now named Ruby nervous.

"You have silver eyes."

I cocked an eyebrow again at the man's rather obvious observation. I wasn't very impressed with this guy at this point.

"U-um…" Was the rather intelligent reply.

"Cye Cervantes" He continued, making me stiffen slightly. His tone had become a little colder, putting me on edge.

"You caused quite a stir my boy. Chinatown is still rather… Displeased with your conduct."

I twitched, and glared at the man. I wisely held my tongue though, as we were in a police station and I knew my Miranda rights.

I had a feeling he wasn't a cop though, but you could never be too careful.

"Regardless, I'm rather impressed. Where did you learn to do this, Ms. Rose?" I turned to see a video of our fight with Torchwick and his accomplices on a Scroll the blonde woman held.

'I have a feeling I know who recorded this.' I thought sourly, as I glared to the man once more.

"Uh, Signal Academy." I turned to Ruby in surprise, both eyebrows raised.

"You're a Huntress in training?" I asked, keeping my voice level. She turned to me, her eyes alight with excitement.

'I just stepped on a hell of a landmine haven't I?'

"Of course! I've still got two more years left at Signal, then I'm applying to Beacon. See, my sister's starting there this year.." And from there, it dissolved into mindless chatter that I tried, and _failed_ , to keep up with.

I nodded slowly when I heard her finish, a small smile plastered on my face as I tried to decipher what the hyperactive girl had just said. The man and woman both held a neutral expression.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked. Ruby nodded, while I just stared.

"You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster of Beacon." I turned to him in surprise, receiving a slight nod.

"Hello."

"Nice to meet you." I give a nod in return.

"Ms. Rose, you want to come to my school?" He asked, severity in his eyes.

"More than anything." Ruby replies almost instantly, eyes almost glowing with her excitement.

Ozpin turned to the woman, who rolled her eyes groaning. "Well, okay."

Then they both looked at me.

"That just leaves you, Mr. Cervantes." I turned to him, crossing my arms across my chest and cocking an eyebrow, curious as to what he meant.

*Time Skip, Next Day*

"Oh, I'm so happy my little sister's coming to Beacon with me! This is the best day EVER!"

I cocked an eyebrow, observing the odd scene in front of me while Yang (who was apparently Ruby's half-sister) crushed poor Ruby half to death.

"Oh, I'm so proud of you!" The long haired blonde said, positively ecstatic. As they conversed, I observed Yang as I had only heard about her from stories Ruby had told me.

Most of which I had no trouble believing watching her interact with the young ravenette.

Yang Xiao Long looked like she was a hand to hand fighter, with a lean build, a curvaceous figure and looked to be rather well-endowed.

She wore a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart. The vest has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. On the sides of the cuffs, there are two small golden buttons.

She wore a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-like object. The same burning heart crest appears on this banner, except golden in color. She wears black shorts under her belt, which resembles a pleated skirt in the back. Over the short shorts but under the belt is a white asymmetrical back skirt.

Aside from an orange infinity scarf around her neck, she had no discernible jewelry. She wore brown knee-high platform boots that appear to be made of leather, with orange socks of different lengths. Her left leg also had a gray bandanna-like object wrapped around the top of her boot. She wore fingerless black gloves underneath her weapons, which resembled two yellow mechanized gauntlets with a black design (from what I heard from Ruby).

Her long blonde hair became lighter in color at the tips and flowed in a loose and messy manner, with a few locks sticking out and a small cowlick on top of her head. She had a pale complexion and lilac eyes.

"So, what's your name stranger?" She asked, turning to me with a slightly predatory look in her eyes. I cocked an eyebrow in response, but relented shortly after.

"Cye. Cye Cervantes. I've heard quite a few things about you." I said, getting a smirk and a similarly cocked eyebrow.

"Oh really? Good things I hope." She said, shooting a glance over at Ruby. I smirked as well, deciding to torture the girl.

"Sure, let's go with that." I say, enjoying the look of horror spread across the young Rose's face. As the two siblings went at it with each other, I moved to the window closest to me.

I ignored the announcement behind me as I gazed over the water at Vale, seeing smoke rise from where I knew Chinatown was. I frowned, before shaking myself.

'No. You took Ozpin's offer to redeem yourself remember?'

I still remember what he had said back in the interrogation room.

* _Flashback, Last night*_

" _I won't beat around the bush. You have two options. You can either enroll in my school and I will take care of the charges against you. Or, you can spend your sentence here and hope for parole." The headmaster said, hands steepled in front of his face, leveling a cold gaze onto me._

 _I was flabbergasted at his blunt delivery. Ruby looked at me in confusion and shock, more than likely wondering just what I did to warrant jail time._

 _I shook myself. "Why would you accept me into your school? It seems that you're fully aware of what I've done and you extend an offer like this to me?"_

 _I leveled a glare on him. "What the hell is your game Ozpin?"_

 _Shocked silence. Goodwitch (who I had learned was Ozpin's assistant and school disciplinarian) looked on in barely restrained anger while Ruby just gawked at what I had said._

 _Ozpin merely smiled._

" _I see so much potential in front of me, wasted in fruitless endeavors, especially when you consider your multiple Semblances and talents for espionage and guerilla warfare."_

 _Ruby's jaw dropped even further._

 _I bit my tongue and restrained a growl at this. 'How much does this guy know?! And more importantly, how'd he_ get _the information?!'_

" _Say I accepted. What would happen then?" I asked, calming myself. Everything would be revealed in time, I just had to maintain patience and play the puppet master's game._

 _Ozpin smirked. "You would participate in the initiation with the other students, allowing us to get an idea on where you_ truly _stand. Then, you would be assigned as a shadow to a team of our choosing."_

 _I bit back another growl, begrudgingly admitting defeat. This guy was good, pinning me like that and taking me apart like a dissected frog._

 _It was either attend, or serve my prison sentence which wasn't, by any stretch of the imagination, short._

 _I sighed. "Alright, I accept…"_

" _Professor."_

 _*Flashback End, Present Time_ *

Needless to say, I wasn't very pleased with these results. Unfortunately, I had no other option.

I turned my attention to the window at the front of the Bullhead, seeing the intimidating mass of stone and steel that was Beacon.

I sighed. "Well, I just have four years then I can be on my merry way."

"Let's just hope I can make it that long."

*Begin Shian Kage Opening 1: Breaking Through*

*Play The Wreckage- Breaking Through*

 _The camera zooms in on Cye on the Bullhead, looking at Beacon as a heavy guitar riff fades in, before a second guitar joins it. Cye looks forward to Beacon to see it dissolve into the title._

 _Shian Kage (Cyan Shadow)_

 _-Sever every tie, untangle every lie. Your words don't mean anything, anymore! No!-_

 _The scene changes to Cye standing in front of the statue in front of Beacon. He turns to see Teams RWBY and JNPR running towards him. He smirks._

 _-Never satisfied, but I'll comprise myself for you, anymore, anymore no!-_

 _It shows Teams RWBY and JNPR in front of each of their symbols. The scene changes to the two teams and Cye fighting off hordes of Grimm._

 _-You're so complicated! I'm so OVER IT!-_

 _The scene changes to Roman and the White Fang behind him, then 'Fire Woman' and two other shrouded in shadow behind her, then the Yin Yang Yue symbol of the World Triad with a man behind a desk, shrouded in darkness grinning._

 _-Don't tell me that everything is alright (I know, You know)!-_

 _-Don't tell me how to life my life! I'm breaking through tonight!-_

 _The scene changes to Ozpin and Goodwitch standing in the clocktower, looking over the campus before the glass shatters to show an airship fleet, with Ironwood on the lead airship flanked by a mech army._

 _-You crash and burn this time! As I leave it all behind! These scars won't breath, anymore anymore no!-_

 _The scene changes to a close up of Cye's face, before the right half is taken by the shadowed man from before._

 _-Sounds like a goodbye! So bury you alive! You're six feet down, getting lower, going nowhere!-_

 _The scene then changes to Jaune fighting Cardin, with everyone including Cye cheering him on from the stands._

 _-It's not complicated! I'm just over it!-_

 _Jaune is batted away by Sky, who intervenes with a grin. Cye glares, then jumps in with two blades extending from his wrists._

 _-Don't tell me that everything is alright (I know, You know)!-_

 _-Don't tell me how to life my life! I'm breaking through tonight!-_

 _He lands and attacks Sky, who 'defends' himself while the scene bounces between his fight and Jaune's. The four traded blows before the two heros decided to finish it._

 _-Take this, hate this! You can feel the fire! Suffocating from your new life! Through escaping, say good night! Darkness, taking all your life!-_

 _-Don't tell me that everything is alright (I know, You know)!-_

 _-Don't tell me how to life my life! I'm breaking through tonight!-_

 _Jaune parries Cardin's mace before he bashes Cardin with his shield and grounds him. The scene changes to Cye disarming Sky with both blades then positioned at either side of his neck._

 _-I'm breaking through tonight (Don't tell me)!-_

 _-I'm breaking through tonight (Don't tell me)!-_

 _-I'm breaking through tonight!-_

 _The scene then changes to it going through each Hunter and Huntress standing in front of Beacon, before finishing on Cye who spins with his arms before his body fades to a silhouette with his arms crossed at the wrist as the title appears again over Remanent's moon._

 _Shian Kage (Cyan Shadow)_

*End Chapter*

 _ **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed! So, we've introduced Ruby, Yang, Goodwitch and Ozpin, found out a little more about Cye's Human Armoury Semblance, and finally wrapped it up with the trip to Beacon and a kickass intro!**_

 _ **All in all, a good chapter!**_

 _ **So, thanks you guys! Drop a comment (NO flames!), follow, favorite, all that stuff and I'll talk to you guys later!**_


	3. Chapter 2: Initiation Part 1

_**A/N: Yo guys, and welcome to the second chapter of Shian Kage (Cyan Shadow)!**_

 _ **Now, a few public service announcements.**_

 _ **First, updates will be very slow, partly because school has started up again (Only four more months, then I'm done with high school FOREVER!) and partly because free time is kind of hard to come by. That being said, I'll try and update as much as possible while maintaining and even improving the quality (As you can only improve in terms of writing) of the story as I do so. So hang in there, you'll get your dose of RWBY.**_

 _ **Second, I did not say this in the last chapter, but I**_ **am** ** _thinking of including lemons. So, on top of the gore, swearing and darker themes of gangs and other 'fun' things, there will be the sexy times. So, let me know what you guys think. Lemons, or no lemons? That is the question! Leave your answer in a PM._**

 _ **Third, if you have any suggestions for a story or something in**_ **this** _ **story you'd like to see, PM them to me and I'll see if I can make it happen.**_

 _ **Fourth, I'll be putting up a few**_ **new** _ **stories so if you like this one, go ahead and check those out if you want!**_

 _ **Lastly, I didn't mention that I am open to having the pairing changed (still including Blake, that is non-negotiable) based on your input. So, if you wanna see somebody else paired with Cye (or another pairing you wanna see), leave it in a review or PM me and I'll see if I can make it work.**_

 _ **Alright, enough of my rambling! Onto the story!**_

Chapter 2: Initiation Part 1

*Play Shian Kage Opening 1: Breaking Through*

*Cye's Pov*

I won't lie, when I saw Beacon up close, my jaw was on the floor.

The school looked more like a castle, with its older design influences (From where, I had no idea. I'm not an architect after all) and overall enormous presence. The courtyard was massive, surrounded by an even bigger wall. The inner courtyard was surrounded by multiple archways, with a fountain with a large statue in the center leading to the front door, which was imposing in and of itself. It was a startlingly bright white color, with dark gray accents throughout.

All in all, it was extremely impressive.

I shook myself as I heard some poor bastard upchucking his lunch into a garbage can by the docks. I shook my head, feeling sorry for the person to lose their shit before they even stepped through the front door.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

I winced slightly at the high voice practically screeching that maybe a dozen feet away from me.

I turned to see Ruby getting chewed out by some Atlesian bitch, who I thought I remembered seeing a picture of in the files Ozpin had given me. She looked my age, with white hair pulled into an off-center ponytail held with a tiara that looked as though it was fashioned out of icicles, and piercing blue eyes that held annoyance and a very big sense of superiority, as well as a very pale complexion. She looked petite, with a very fit physique and less endowed than someone like Yang ('Not like many women her age could match her in that regard' I snarked to myself.).

She wore a pale blue bolero jacket with red lining and the sleeves turning darker over a thigh length dress ('Combat skirt' I reminded myself. I didn't need another lecture of the difference between the two from Ruby.) of the same color, with a piece of black lace making up the neckline. A white snowflake design resided on the back of her jacket. She wore a necklace with an apple-shaped pendent along with a pair of thin rectangular earrings. A pair of white high-heeled wedge boots tied the whole outfit together.

All in all, she looked like a spoiled little rich girl…

And I couldn't stand people like her.

I swiftly marched over to them, calling out "Oi! How about you back off huh princess?!"

She swiftly turned to me, a glare that would freeze lesser men in their place directed at me. I smirked and shrugged it off, used to having people glare at me with ten times more venom than she had.

"Its heiress actually." I heard from behind her.

We all turned in the direction of the voice. Another girl around my age had walked up with a vial of red Dust in hand which the 'heiress' promptly reclaimed with a swift grab and a glare.

She had long wavy black hair and amber eyes highlighted by light purple eye shadow flaring upwards from the corners of her eyes, as well as a light olive complexion. She was somewhat similar in build to the Atlesian girl, only with a little more muscle mass and better endowed, as well as a sharper, more feline facial structure.

She wore a large black bow at the top of her head, as well a black buttoned vest with coattails over a white sleeveless shirt that exposed her midriff. She wore white shorts, which were partly obscured by the vest, with a zipper on the front of each leg and a black detached scarf like collar around her neck. She wore black ribbons on her arms, as well as a black detached sleeve and a silver band on her left arm. She wore black stockings that faded into purple closer to her low-heeled black boots with white belladonna flowers on the outsides.

Something about her seemed familiar. Then I looked closer at her eyes.

It was the same look that I saw when I looked in a mirror. The look of someone who'd done unspeakable things and wanted to atone.

I felt my heart go out to her, knowing just how she felt in that regard. I then heard her speaking, so I tuned back in.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." I saw a smug look cross her face, and I growled audibly. All eyes turned to me, but I wasn't exactly embarrassed as what the ravenette proved my point of her being a spoiled brat.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners."

I laughed audibly, while Ruby giggled and 'Weiss' sputtered indignantly. I only laughed harder as she stomped away fuming.

After I calmed down, I noticed the ravenette had disappeared and lying on the ground, mumbling "Welcome to Beacon."

I turned to her, a small smile on my face. "Relax Red, we could a lot worse off. Hell, I'm willing to bet that our luck will get much better very soon."

"Hey, I'm Jaune."

I turned to see the guy who'd been reviewing what he had for breakfast holding a hand out to Ruby.

He was pretty tall, a little over average height, with blonde hair and blue eyes. He was well built, having a good deal of muscle in his arms, shoulders and chest.

He wore a white breastplate and pauldrons over a black hoodie with reddish-orange sleeves, and an emblem which was hard to discern with the breastplate. He wore blue pants with a white patch on the left knee and two brown belts crisscrossed over his waist with a pouch on either side, as well as a pair of finger-less brown gloves with metal plates on the back, and black shoes. A short sword was sheathed on his left side.

She accepted his hand with a "Ruby." He pulled her up as he turned to me. I took his offered hand once Ruby was on steady footing.

"Cye. Cye Cervantes."

Ruby's eyes lit up as she remembered who 'Jaune' was. "Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?"

I smirked while restraining my laughter as the blonde male groaned.

*Five minutes later, Beacon Inner Courtyard*

I walked on Ruby's left while Jaune was on her right, gesturing emphatically as he said "All I'm saying, is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on."

I nodded, knowing someone from my Triad days who was like that. Couldn't ride a Bullhead even if you paid him billions of Lien.

Then again, if I couldn't hold my food down every time I was in the air, I wouldn't fly in any circumstances myself.

"I'm sorry, but Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind." I chuckled as Jaune shot me a glare, which I responded to with a smirk.

"Oh yeah? What if I called you Crater Face?" He jabbed, making me shake my head.

"Well aren't we rather petty, Mr. Arc?" I snarked, watching him deflate and Ruby turn to me gawking.

"Close your mouth Ms. Rose, or you'll catch flies."

Click!

I nod.

"Anyways, the name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, ladies love it." I turned to him with a cocked eyebrow and an expectant look.

"Do they? Do they really?" I droned, seeing Ruby smirk.

"They will. I-I mean, I hope they will. I mean, my mom always says-" He tapered off, and Ruby laughed awkwardly as I shook my head.

With that, the air was filled with an awkward silence.

"So…" I heard Ruby say, reaching to the small of her back. I sighed, stepping back and letting her have the floor.

"I have this thing." And with that, Crescent Rose (as I learned 'her' name from Ruby on the way to Beacon) presented herself in all her deadly glory.

I'm pretty sure Jaune lost ten years of his life just from the shock of seeing the behemoth of a weapon. Not that I blamed him.

"Whoa! Is that a scythe?" The blonde asked fearfully, making sure to keep any and all digits to himself.

"It's also a customizable, high-impact sniper rifle." I saw Jaune's look of confusion, so I elaborated.

"Crescent Rose, a High-Caliber Sniper Scythe or HCSS. Capable of firing two types of fifty caliber Dust rounds that produce two differently colored muzzle flashes: the standard white or black from 'Cross Clips', which seem to possess more recoil which is a very large part of Ms. Rose's fighting style which is based around speed and maneuverability. In short… " I turned to see Jaune's and Ruby's astonished looks.

"It's also a gun." I finished, turning away once again. Silence greeted me as I turned back to see Ruby and Jaune standing stock still with mouths hanging open, Crescent Rose still embedded in the ground next to the ravenette.

"That's cool!" I heard Jaune exclaim, turning to Ruby whose full attention was on me.

"Ozpin gave me a few files that detailed the applicant's and their weapons, fighting styles, etc. since I would eventually be shadowing a team once they're formed." I see Ruby nod in understanding, as she was there when I accepted Ozpin's 'deal'.

"What about you Cye?" I heard Jaune ask. Ruby looked slightly sick as she remembered what I could do with my Human Armoury.

"I don't necessarily have a weapon, but my Semblances more than make up for it." I said, extending two blades from my wrist getting a flinch from Jaune and a groan from Ruby, who looked a little green. I retracted the blades as Jaune shuddered, then he turned to me with a confused look.

"Semblances? As in, more than one?" I nodded, not liking where this was going.

"How do you-" I held up a hand and directed a cold glare at the male who shrunk back.

"It's connected to my past, which is something I don't like remembering much less talking about Mr. Arc." I said, with a tone of finality. Jaune quickly nods while Ruby turns to me with a contemplative look, though she doesn't say anything.

"What about you Jaune?" Ruby asked, turning back to Jaune. He hesitated, which had me cocking an eyebrow (I subconsciously noted that I'd been doing that quite a bit recently).

"Well, I got this sword." He said, pulling out the short sword on his left hip. I nodded and looked at the weapon, noticing it was well kept. It wasn't anything fancy, but it was better than going into a fight with bare fists.

Notice I said ' _bare_ fists'. Yang didn't count as she had Ember Celica (a pair of Shotgun Gauntlets) and could probably tank just about anything from what I heard about her Semblance.

"Yeah, and I got a shield too." I saw Jaune pull his scabbard off his hip and he expanded it into a shield. I nodded impressed with the simple, yet effective design.

"So, what do they do?" Ruby asked, touching the shield which collapsed it and making Jaune fumble to catch it.

"Well, the shield gets smaller. So, when I get tired of carrying it I can just… Put it away." Jaune said, tapering off nervously. I frowned, noticing his look of disappointment. I engaged in the conversation.

"Well, I for one like that the fact that you have an appreciation for the classics Jaune. Works with the whole 'White Knight' thing you got going for you." I said, to which he flinched in surprise before a look of contemplation crossed his face. He nodded, smiling.

"Yeah, I guess it does." I saw Ruby shoot me a look, to which I mouthed 'Tell you later'.

"But, wouldn't it weigh the same?" I mentally face-palmed at Ruby's lack of tact. Jaune's smile fell away and he sagged.

"Yeah it does." He said, tone of disappointment evident.

'Dust dammit Ruby! I had him in the air, then you shot him down!' I thought to myself, shooting Ruby a look to which she glanced at me confused. I shook my head.

"Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons, so I _may_ have gone overboard when I designed her." Ruby said, caressing the scythe. I noticed Jaune looked at Ruby surprised. I didn't react as I had read that in her file.

'My only question is how'd he _get_ the info?' I thought, noticing that was a recurring question. One that demeaned answers.

"Wait, you made that?" Jaune said. Ruby nodded in response.

"Yep! All students at Signal forge their own weapons. Did you make yours?" She asked, to which Jaune shook his head.

"It's a hand me down. My great-great grandfather used it to fight in the war." Jaune said, hanging his head (as he no doubt felt emasculated).

"Sounds more like a family heirloom to me." Ruby said, laughing nervously. I noticed Jaune looked down _again_ , so I engaged once more.

"Honestly Jaune, my mentality is this; Don't fix what isn't broken. The sword and shield was a huge advancement in weapons tech back then, because it _worked_. If it worked then, then it would work now." I say, getting an awed look from Ruby and a grin from Jaune.

"Yeah, yeah that makes sense." I nod, enjoying Jaune's look of confidence. It suited him better than if he was sulking the whole time.

"So, why'd you help me out back there, in the courtyard?" Ruby asked Jaune, and I turned to hear his answer.

I was honestly rather curious as to what his reasoning was.

"Simple. Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet." He said with a smile, to which I nodded after some thought.

While a rather naive outlook, it made sense… Somewhat. Only somewhat, because you had those kinds of people like Schnee and the cat girl, who were total bitches or didn't like to socialize respectively.

At this point, I looked at my scroll and stared in shock at the time it displayed. 'We were seriously out here for _that_ long?!'

"Yo, we need to get to the main hall. The speech is going to start soon." I informed the duo, who nodded.

"Right, So Ruby, lead the way." Jaune said, to which Ruby reacted with a surprised glance.

"I don't know where it is. I thought you did." She said (Read: Accused), pointing a finger at him. I shook my head, somewhat shocked with their level of maturity…

Or lack thereof.

"Come on, I know where it is." I said, directing them to follow. With that, we booked it to the main hall.

*Five minutes later, Beacon Main Hall*

We walked into the main hall, Jaune panting slightly from the running we had done to make it here.

I looked through the crowd and spotted a familiar head of long blonde hair. I nudged Ruby and motioned in Yang's direction, who had just noticed us and was waving in our direction.

"Hey Ruby, Cye! I saved you guys a spot!" She yelled across the hall, directing multiple people's attention to us. Ruby cowered slightly, her lack of social interaction showing while I stared right back, albeit coldly (which had people looking away rather quickly).

I noticed Ruby saying something to Jaune as I departed before she rushed to catch up to me, quickly falling in step next to me as she did. We took our places next to Yang, Ruby with her hands clasped together in front of her while I stood tall with my arms crossed across my chest. I looked around the room to scope out competition (I immediately dismissed that thought with a mental scoff) and possible teammates.

I noticed Pyrrha Nikos, the Invincible Girl, leaning against a pillar at the back of the room. She was dressed as I had seen her on TV, her ornate bronze armor accentuating her powerful figure. Her hair was tied in a high ponytail, and her green eyes seemed to have locked on Jaune. I smirked a little at this.

I noticed two other interesting individuals standing among the crowd, mostly because the female wouldn't stop bouncing in place. Her male companion seemed to stare in front of him as she rambled on about something.

The female was kind of short, maybe a inch shorter than Ruby, with her orange hair cut short over turquoise eyes. She looked rather toned, and was almost as well endowed as Yang.

She wore a collared black vest that ended at her waist. A hammer with a lightning bolt, which I assumed was her symbol, was on the back. Under the vest were two layers of clothing, colored red and light-blue respectively.

She also wore a white sleeveless top that formed a tiny heart shape between her cleavage and collarbone, with a white detached sleeve on each arm. She wore matching fingerless gloves on each hand. She sported a pink skirt that started at the waist and ended mid-thigh, and her shoes were a mix of pink and white with pink laces, displaying her emblem on their soles. She also seemed to wear some sort of armor that began in the middle of the shoulder and neck and ended by the waist.

What surprised me was her weapon. A large silver and pink war hammer with the head hinting at a revolver action type weapon, the thing was as long as I was tall and I'm an average sized guy (About 5'8") so that hinted at some serious strength.

Her companion was a different story. His long hair was black with a streak of magenta on the left side, and tied into a ponytail that ended mid-back. His eyes were a magenta color as well, and held that same stoic gaze.

His outfit was rather interesting. He wore a dark green long sleeved tailcoat, diagonally buttoned with a black and gold trim going down the right side of his torso and forming a black collar and pink cuffs, light tan pants and black shoes. The sleeves appeared to be rather large, hinting that his weapons were hidden there.

I heard microphone feedback whine throughout the hall, so I turned my attention back to the stage as everyone was busy ridding themselves of the ringing in their ears. I saw Professor Ozpin standing at the mic, blank gaze raking over the room and seeing nothing.

He cleared his throat. "I'll… Keep this brief."

"You've traveled here in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you are finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people."

"But I look among you, and all I see is wasted energy. In need of purpose, direction. You assume your time here will free you of this, but your time here will show you that knowledge only goes so far."

"It is up to you to take the first step." With that, he walked off stage as Goodwitch took the mic.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

I noticed the awkward looks of the three females next to me (as apparently, Ice Queen showed up while I was scouting) and I couldn't blame them for that.

"Cheery." I heard myself say, getting a snort of laughter from the sisters and a scoff from Ice Queen. I shook my head, turning to grab my stuff and set up shop in the ballroom. I gave a two finger salute behind me, saying that I would catch up with Ruby and Yang when they got there.

*That night, Beacon Ballroom*

I sat cross legged with my eyes closed, breathing deeply and blocking out the general clamor.

I sigh in contentment, finished with my nightly meditation. I usually did so so I'd be able to sleep better, and nine times out of ten it worked.

I stood, drawing a few pairs of eyes (Most of them female) which I shrugged off, and walked in the direction of the two sisters.

I saw Ruby laying on her stomach, writing something in a small book, looking somewhat morose. She was dressed in a black tank top with a symbol on the front I couldn't make out, a Beowulf style sleep mask and white pajama bottoms with red roses scattered all over them. I cocked an eyebrow in confusion due to her expression, but I quickly let it go. 'She's probably just worried about the initiation tomorrow.'

I definitely wouldn't fault her for that, as I was somewhat nervous myself.

I turned my attention to the eldest sister, who was lying next to Ruby with her head resting on an open hand. She was wearing an orange tank top with her symbol on the front in red, and black boy shorts.

I heard Ruby say something about her father not approving of all the boys, which I snickered at.

"I know I do." I heard Yang say, followed by a slightly lustful purr as she observed the topless males in the room. I chuckled, gaining the duo's attention. Ruby's face went slightly pink as she saw me, and Yang gave me an appreciative once over making me smirk.

"Damn Blue, looking good." Yang said, missing my eye twitch in response to the nickname. I shook myself and grinned, posing for the blonde.

"I'm glad I'd assumed correctly, you _do_ have good taste." I joked, getting a groan from Ruby and an eye-roll from Yang. I chuckled again, standing straight once more.

"So, whatcha doing Red?" I asked, plopping down next to Ruby.

"A letter, to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon, and how things are going." She replied, and I nodded in response. At least she had someone back at her old school she could keep in touch with.

Connections like that were rather hard to come by, from what I had personally experienced.

"That's so cute~!" Yang squealed, getting a pillow in the face in retaliation. I smirked.

"Shut up! I didn't get to take anyone from school with me! It's weird not knowing anyone here!" She exclaimed, sounding genuinely angered with her sister's behavior. I cocked an eyebrow, interjecting before Ruby decided to throw something that wasn't a pillow.

"What about Jaune and I? I'd personally like to think we're friends, even if we've known each other for about two days now." I said, seeing Ruby look at me skeptically.

"I'm pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend." She said, and I rolled my eyes in response.

"You know what I say about her?" I ask rhetorically, getting an expectant look from both sisters.

"Fuck her. She isn't worth it."

Both their jaws dropped, and I shrugged in response. "She's made it perfectly clear that she's not interested in your friendship. A piece of advice, forget about her and try your hand with someone else." I finished, crossing my arms in front of my chest as I did. By this point, the duo had recovered and Yang nodded in agreement.

"Cye's right. It's only been one day. You've got friends all around you. You just haven't met them yet." Yang said, supporting my argument. We bumped fists as Ruby stared at the ceiling in contemplation.

We heard a match being struck and turned in the direction of the sound.

The ravenette from earlier was leaning against the wall, out of sight from most of the crowd. A candelabra was perched on a small wood table, which she used to read the book she was holding. She was dressed in a black and white yukata, showing off her long toned legs. The bow was still tied on her head.

"That girl…" Ruby started, getting a nod from me. Yang turned to us.

"You know her?" She asked, expectant look on her face as her gaze bounced between Ruby and I. I shook my head in response.

"Not quite. She was present for the ass chewing Ice Queen gave Ruby after the 'explosion'." I said, adding air quotes at 'explosion'.

"Well, now's your chance." Yang said, grabbing Ruby's hand and my arm as she pulled us in her direction. I protested vehemently, but couldn't match Yang's freakish strength.

'Seriously, what the hell does she eat?! She's gonna break my arm with her grip alone!" I shout mentally, still struggling.

I never said that I gave up easily.

*Blake's Pov*

I sat alone, reading my book (making sure the book cover was on) when I heard violent struggling. I peered over my book to see a blonde girl tugging a younger girl and a male in my direction.

I registered the two females, but my attention was drawn to the male for some reason.

His dark blue hair was messy from his struggling against the blondes apparently iron hard grip, while cyan eyes were narrowed in frustration. His black tee shirt clung to his torso, showing off his _very_ developed build. A pair of checkered blue pajama pants hung off his frame.

"Hello~!" The blonde called, looking in my direction. I sighed mentally.

"I believe you three may, know each other." The eldest female said, getting the other girl to turn her back on the blonde and an ice cold glare from the male. I shivered at the intensity of it, and he wasn't even glaring in my direction!

"Yang Xiao Long, I'm perfectly capable of walking. You didn't need to pull me by the arm like some child." He growled, getting a sheepish look and a nervous chuckle from the now named Yang.

"Yea, uh, my bad." She said, scratching the back of her head sheepishly. I turned to the younger girl, recognizing her instantly.

"Aren't you the girl that exploded?" I asked, pulling her attention to me.

"Uh yeah, my name's Ruby." She stammered nervously, offering a shaky hand. I turned my attention back to my book, seeing her retract her hand after a second.

"But you can just call me Crater…" She trailed off, nervousness extremely apparent in her demeanor.

"Actually you can just call me Ruby." She finishes. I make no sign that I heard her, hoping they would all go away.

"OK." I offered shortly, getting a scoff of derision from the male. I glared at him, only to shrink back slightly at the retaliatory glare. His eyes were sharp as steel and practically begging for me to give him a reason to swing on me.

'Note to self: Do NOT piss this guy off, under any circumstances!' I think to myself, regaining my composure.

"So, what's your name?" The blonde asked, smile somewhat forced as the male crossed his arms over his chest and cocked an eyebrow, losing his glare.

I sigh in resignation, internally glad his glare wasn't present. "Blake."

"Well Blake, I'm Yang! Ruby's older sister! And this," she hooked an arm around the male getting an eyeroll in response "Is Cye! Cye Cervantes, a friend of ours!" He offers a stiff wave, eyes shining coldly once more.

"I like your bow!" She offers somewhat desperately. I can feel my hold tightened on my book as the trio continued to hound me.

'Seriously, just leave me the fuck alone!' "Thanks."

"It goes great with your, pajamas!" She said, getting a look from 'Cye'. Even he could tell that this was getting ridiculous.

"Right~." I droned, getting a hold of my emotions once more. Two nervous chuckles and an eyeroll from the female duo and the male respectively.

"Nice night, dontcha think?" The blonde asked. I saw Cye shake his head in exasperation.

"Yes, it's lovely… Almost as lovely as this book." I said, hoping they would get the hint.

No dice.

"That I will continue to read."

Still nothing.

"As soon as you leave."

"Come on you guys, 'Blake' is a lost cause." I heard the male say, catching my attention. I saw his look of resignation turn into a look of annoyance as he turned to me.

"We'll let you get back to your oh-so important book." He snarled, getting two looks of surprise from the duo.

I wasn't very surprised, but I was unnerved by his returning glare. His eyes looked like twin glaciers, and giving you the impression that he's just as likely to crush you if you got in his way.

"What's it about?"

I turned to see the younger girl leaning in expectantly. An innocent look in her eyes and a small smile on her face, and my heart melted slightly. She was just so cute that _I_ couldn't help it!

"Huh?" Was my oh-so intelligent reply.

"Your book, does it have a name?" She asked, and I felt my breath hitch. They couldn't know, they could spill my secret if they did!

'Think Blake think! What bullshit lie can you- Got it!'

"It's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body." I said, mentally patting myself on the back for coming up with that on the spot.

"Yeah, that's.. Real lovely." The blonde drawled, sounding disinterested enough to hopefully walk away.

It wasn't meant to be as the younger girl stepped in closer.

"I love books. Yang used to read to me every night. Stories of heroes and monsters, one of the reasons I wanna be a Huntress." She said, getting a cocked eyebrow from Cye.

I chuckle. "Why is that? Hoping you live happily ever after?"

"Well, I hope we all will." She replied, a genuinely interested look on Cye's face. I couldn't blame him, I was somewhat curious myself.

"As a girl, I wanted to be just like the heroes in those books. Someone who fought evil and protected those that couldn't help themselves." She said, eyes shining with a naive light. I smiled sadly, saddened that I'd have to bring her to reality.

"That's very ambitious for a child. Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale." I said, getting an unnoticed nod from the male who had a far away look in his eyes…

One I knew very well. The look of someone who'd seen what evils human and Faunus kind alike can bring to the table.

*Cye's Pov*

I could feel my heart clench as I heard Ruby tell 'Blake' her motivation to be a Huntress.

'God, to be young and naive again. You've no idea what the world will do to a kid like you Red.' I think to myself, remembering the young cocky recruits of the Triad, who thought they were something special.

Most didn't last a week until that light was crushed and extinguished, leaving behind empty pools of darkened color when they faced the horrifying shit Remanent could present with a wave of its hand and a smile on its face, like some sick carnival act.

"Well, that's why we're here. To make it better." Ruby replied, a smile on her face. I shook my head, partly because of Ruby's reply and partly to rid myself of the memories that were creeping up on me once again.

"Oh~, I'm so proud of my baby sister!" I heard Yang say, pulling me back from the depths of my mind. The two sisters were engaged in a quarrel, a dust cloud forming around them as limbs flew everywhere. I saw 'Blake' look on in confusion while I fared no better.

"What in the world is going on over here?"

'Shit!'

I turned to see Ice Queen march up to the sisters, hair cascading down her back and a pale blue nightgown with snowflakes decorating it replacing her other clothes. I glared, not even trying to hide it as opposed to the older ravenette beside me.

'Apparently we have something we can agree on.' I thought to myself, smirking slightly.

"Don't you realize that some of us are trying to sleep?!" She exclaimed, turning to glare at the duo.

"Yea, 'cause Dust knows you need your beauty rest. I wonder what's under the twenty layers of creams and masks you're wearing. Care to share, Ice Queen?" I ask, not even bothering to hide my contempt.

Let it be known that if I don't like you, you're sure as Hell gonna know about it.

I received varying looks from the females around me. Ruby gawked openly (which I fixed with a gentle closing of her mouth), Yang was visibly straining to contain her undoubtedly uproarious laughter, 'Blake' looked at me with open shock on her face and Ice Queen herself was flushed crimson in rage.

"EXCUSE ME?!" She shrieked, and I motioned for her to be quiet with a shit eating grin on my face.

"SSSH~! You said yourself Ice Queen, some of us are trying to sleep." I said, getting multiple grunts and yells of agreement. She glared at me with enough venom to kill all of Mistral twice over.

Again, I shrugged it off with a smirk.

"I agree with Cye. Seriously guys, people are trying to sleep." Ruby said, trying to contain an already useless situation.

"Oh, so now you're on my side." Ice Bitch (Trying a new name, what d'ya think?) snarked at Ruby, sending my blood pressure sky high.

"Oi, fuck you bitch! Ruby's done nothing to you!" I yell, letting my anger get the best of me. Who in the seven circles of Hell did this slut think she was?!

"I've always been on your side!" Ruby said, starting to sound angry. I grinded my teeth as I forcibly held myself back from straight up punching this bitch.

"Yeah, what's your problem with my sister?! She's only trying to be nice!" Yang interjected, fists squarely on her hips.

I noticed Blake was holding the candelabra in her hand, and she blew out the flames and sent us into darkness.

I growled audibly, turning and walking back to my sleeping bag not caring about who I was trampling.

Needless to say, I was meditating for a good two hours before sleep came easily.

 _ **A/N: …**_

 _ **WELL! We got to see one hell of a show, didn't we?!**_

 _ ***Silence, aside from a few crickets chirping***_

 _ **Yeah… I kinda feel the same way.**_

 _ **So, Blake and Cye's meeting wasn't one of smiles and good will. That was deliberate. I didn't want them all buddy-buddy right from the get go.**_

 _ **That'd just kill all the fun stuff I have planned for the Nevermore and Deathstalker engagement, on top of team formations!**_

 _ **So, let me know how I did with this as I tried to stick to the episodes sequence of events while adding my one Cye flare to it. Review, Follow, Favorite all that stuff, and I'll talk to you guys later!**_

 _ **End A/N**_


End file.
